nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusadermon
Group: Warrior – Level: Mega – Type: Virus – Attack Techniques: Spiral Masquerade, Fist of Athena, Scarlet Tempest, Laser Lattice Although she professes to be “The Indifferent Warrior,” Crusadermon seems anything but, finding beauty in many things, not least of all herself, and the acts of destruction that she and her fellow Royal Knight,Dynasmon, commit in their master Lucemon’s name. Her form is decorated with deadly, razor sharp ribbons, which she mentally manipulate, and which can harden to form a sword-like blade in her hand, neatly coupled with her shield, which she can seal around her hand and generate an energy burst delivered with a shattering blow. She is commonly seen with what appears to be a simple rose, but which can be transformed into a blinding storm of whirling petals at her command. Additionally, she is capable of moving her body at exceptionally high speeds, and can project an energy net from her palm. Following the defeat of Cherubimon, the Royal Knights began the accumulation of data for Lucemon, serving him in exchange for the key to the real world, so that they might rule it. In their first clash with the'DigiDestined', Crusadermon easily defeated MetalKabutermion, Zephyrmon, Korikakumon and'JagerLoewemon', and then went up against MagnaGarurumon, who would prove to be her most frequent opponent in the following battles. During the fight, she attempted to stop Dynasmon from unleashing his Breath of Wyvern attack, but failed, as the attack devastated the area and blasted the DigiDestined to the Seraphimoon. In the kids’ absence, the Royal Knights continued to plunder the Digital World’s data, and soon came to Steel' 'Town, where the DigiDestined had also landed upon their return to the planet. There, Crusadermon entrapped Katsuharu and his friends in her Laser Lattice, and held the DigiDestined off with her Scarlet Tempest as they took the captured kids to Beanstalk Village, mistakenly believing that they knew the location of the key that would enable them to unlock the village’s data and scan it. Crusadermon threatened to scan Katsuharu’s Fractal Code, but the arrival of the DigiDestined stopped her, and once again she faced off with MagnaGarurumon, briefly gaining the upper hand in the battle by threatening Koichi. Help from the village’s Mamemon allowed him to be freed, but then Dynasmon located the key and scanned the village, allowing the Knights to claim victory. The battles against the Royal Knights continued apace, with their next target being the Village of Beginnings - where even the combined power of the ten'Legendary Warriors' failed to prevent the village from being scanned – and then the Village of Flames, which Crusadermon scanned after the SkullSatamon'''failed to. When the Knights targeted '''Seraphimon’s castle, Crusadermon successfully formulated a plan to shatter the barrier surrounding it, and then engaged MagnaGarurumon, aided by Meteormon, in a swordfight. With Dynasmon’s scanning of the castle, Crusadermon cut down Meteormon, reverting him toGotsumon, then departed to scan the remaining two areas. The DigiDestined reached the first area, the Autumn Leaf Fair, ahead of them, managing to evacuate the occupants and scramble the fair’s Fractal Code, but when the Knights arrived, Crusadermon destroyed a Pteramon, a Gryphonmon and a GranKuwagamon'''that attempted to stop them. Crusadermon tangled with '''EmperorGreymon, though she took a few ineffectual hits from the other kids’ snow catapult in the process,then switched opponents, turning on MagnaGarurumon. The snow catapult made her attack go wild, and the resultant explosion exposed the other kids’ Fractal Code – except for Koichi, who could not explain why this was so. But Crusadermon had the answer – Koichi had no Fractal Code because he had no physical form, existing only as a spirit in the Digital World. Crusadermon then attempted to hold off both EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon as Dynasmon assembled the fragments of the fair’s code, which Crusadermon then scanned. With only one area remaining to be scanned, the Knights returned to Lucemon’s side, where Crusadermon restated their desire for the key to the human world to him, only to be chastised for her doubts by both Lucemon and Dynasmon. In the ensuing battle for the data of Ophanimon’s castle, Crusadermon defeated MagnaGarurumon in hand-to-hand combat, then scanned the castle, completing their destruction of the entire Digital World. Lucemon was reborn, and the DigiDestined were forced to retreat to the Ophanimoon. Crusadermon repeatedly requested the key of Lucemon, who promised he would give it to them upon the kids’ destruction. Crusadermon pressed the issue, only to have Lucemon lash out at the Knights, and to have both him and Dynasmon chastise her for her doubts once again. Arriving on the moon, the final battle between the Knights and EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon began, but soon, the deciding factor became apparent – Crusadermon’s doubts had poisoned Lucemon’s faith in them, and their strength had decreased as a result. A point-black attack from MagnaGarurumon finally defeated Crusadermon, exposing her Fractal Code, and Dynasmon then fell to EmperorGreymon. With the Royal Knights defeated, EmperorGreymon was about to scan their data – until Lucemon suddenly appeared and took their data for himself, allowing him to Digivolve into his Chaos Mode. Crusadermon first appears in '“It Can’t Be! Lucemon Reappears.”''' Her voice is supplied by Melodee Spevack. '' In the original Japanese version, Crusadermon (there called RhodoKnightmon, also translatable as "LordKnightmon") was, in fact, not female, but an exceedingly effeminate male character. '' ''Name: A “crusader” can refer to one who vigorously works for a cause, but its original use is a more fitting one for Crusadermon – one who engages in a holy war Category:Digimon Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:TV Series Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:YouTube Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Warriors Category:TV 14 Category:TV MA villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Candidates for deletion